Dragon ball Z: 10 años despues
by dana uzumaki
Summary: Han pasado ya 10 años desde lo de Majin Buu y lo Guerreros Z han hecho sus vidas. Pero un nuevo y muy poderoso enemigo aparece queriendo destruirlos. ¿Que pasara?


10 AÑOS DESPUES

HAN PASADO YA 10 AÑOS DESDE LA ULTIMA FIESTA QUE TUVIERON LOS GUERREROS Z, QUE SERA LO QUE HA PASADO EN SUS VIDAS.

GOKU Y VEGETA SE HAN HIDO A ENTRENAR CON BILLS, PAN Y BRA ESTAN TERMINANDO SUS ESTUDIOS, TRUNKS SE CASO CON MARRON Y TUVIERON UNA HIJA QUE LA LLAMARON SOFI Y TRUNKS DEL FUTURO REGRESO A SU EPOCA, NADIE SUPO NADA MAS DE EL YA QUE NO A REGRESADO.

EN LA CASA DE TRUNKS

MARRON ESTABA COCINANDO MIENTRAS QUE SOFI ESTABA EN LA MESA DIBUJANDO CUANDO DE REPENTE LA PUERTA SE HABRE Y ENTRA TRUNKS A LA CASA, SOFI AL NOTAR LA PRESENCIA DE SU PADRE SE BAJO RAPIDAMENTE DE LA SILLA Y FUE A ABRAZARLO MIENTRAS SOSTENIA EL DIBUJO QUE ELLA HABIA HECHO.

TRUNKS:-PRINCESA

SOFI:-PAPI QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE, MIRA HIZE ESTO PARA TI

DIJO MIENTRAS LE ENSEÑABA SU DIBUJO, TRUNKS INMEDIATAMENTE LO VIO Y SONRIO YA QUE SU HIJA SIEMPRE LO SORPRENDIA CON CADA COSA QUE ELLA MISMA HACIA, SU VISTA SE POSO EN MARRON QUE ESTABA OBSERVANDO LA ESCENA CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA QUE A TRUNKS LE GUSTABA DEMASIADO.

TRUNKS:-HOLA AMOR

MARRON:-HOLA CARIÑO, PENSE QUE TENDRIAS MUCHO TRABAJO

TRUNKS:-SOLO ERAN UNOS ASUNTOS SIN IMPORTANCIA PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ

TRUNKS CAMINO HACIA SU ESPOSA QUIEN CUANDO LA TUVO CERCA LA ABRAZO Y LE DIO UN DULCE BESO EN LOS LABIOS.

TRUNKS:-TE AMO

MARRON:-YO IGUAL

TRUNKS:-BUENO AHORA A COMER PORQUE DE SEGURO MI PRINCESA TIENE HAMBRE NO ES ASI

SOFI:-SI PAPI Y MUCHA

SOFI EXTENDIO SUS BRAZOS PARA QUE TRUNKS LA CARGARA Y ASI LO HIZO MIENTRAS LOS 3 SE DIRIGIAN AL COMEDOR.

MARRON:-ELLA TE QUISO ESPERAR PARA ALMORZAR

TRUNKS:-¿ENCERIO?

PREGUNTO ALGO SORPRENDIDO A SU ESPOSA QUIEN SOLO ASINTIO CON LA CABEZA.

SOFI:-SI PAPI, PORQUE ME ACORDE QUE TU ME DIJISTE QUE HIBAS A LLEGAR MAS TEMPRANO HOY ASI QUE TE ESPERE

LA PEQUEÑA LE SONRIO A SU PADRE QUIEN LA MIRABA CON MUCHO CARIÑO EN ESE ISTANTE SE DIO CUENTA QUE SOFI TENIA CASI LA MISMA PERSONALIDAD QUE EL Y MARRON; TRUNKS AGRADECIO QUE SU HIJA NO TUVIERA LA PERSONALIDAD QUE TENIA SU PADRE, YA QUE SOFI ERA UNA NIÑA PURA Y INOCENTE SIEMPRE VEIA EL LADO POSITIVO A TODO Y ERA MUY FELIZ, ESAS ERAN UNAS DE LAS MUCHAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES CASI TODOS SE SORPRENDIAN DE ELLA, YA QUE SIENDO LA NIETA DEL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJINS CREIAN QUE SE PARECERIA A VEGETA LO CUAL NO FUE ASI.

EL SONIDO DE UN ESTRUENDO LO SACARON DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y SU VISTA INCLUIDA LA DE SU ESPOSAY SU HIJA SE POSARON EN LA VENTANA EN LA CUAL SE ALCANZABA A APRECIAR VARIAS EXPLOSIONES QUE SURGIAN DE LA NADA, TRUNKS RAPIDAMENTE SE PARO DE LA SILLA MIENTRAS SU PEQUEÑA LO ABRAZABA.

MARRON:-¿PERO QUE PASO?

TRUNKS:-NO LO SE, SERA MEJOR QUE VAYA A VER

SOFI:-NO PAPI NO VAYAS

MARRON:-SI TRUNKS NO VAYAS PODRIA SER MUY PELIGROSO

TRUNKS:-MARRON POR FAVOR VE JUNTO CON SOFI A C.C. NUNCA ME LO PERDONARIA SI ALGO MALO LES PASARA A AMBAS

MARRON:-PERO TRUNKS…

EN ESE MOMENTO GOTEN ATERRIZA AFUERA DE LA CASA, EN SU ASPECTO SE PODIA NOTAR QUE ALGO MUY MALO YA QUE ESTABA PASANDO EN LA CIUDAD YA QUE ESTABA MUY SERIO.

GOTEN:-HEY TRUNKS

TRUNKS:-GOTEN

GOTEN:-ESCUCHA MUY BIEN ALGO MALO ESTA PASANDO EN LA CAPITAL DEL OESTE, NO SE QUE SEA SOLO TE PUEDO DECIR QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO

TRUNKS:-YA ME LO IMAGINABA

GOTEN:-MI PADRE ME DIJO QUE TE BUSCARA AL PARECER ES UN ENEMIGO MUCHO MAS PODEROSO QUE CUALQUIER OTRO, SERA MEJOR QUE LLEVES A MARRON A LA GUARIDA DE C.C. CASI TODOS ESTAN AHÍ

TRUNKS:-DE ACUERDO

GOTEN:-TE ESPERARE

TRUNKS:-MARRON TENDRE QUE IR

MARRON:-SI LO ESCUCHE TODO, SOLO NO QUIERO QUE NADA MALO TE PASE

GOTEN:-NO TE PREOCUPES, MI PADRE ME DIJO QUE SOLAMENTE REVISARAMOS EL AREA CUANDO ACABEMOS DE HACER ESO HIREMOS CON LOS DEMAS

MARRON:-ESTA BIEN, POR FAVOR CUIDATE MUCHO

TRUNKS:-LO HARE

GOTEN:-DESCUIDA NO DEJARE QUE NADA MALO LE PASE AL SR. EMPRESARIO

ANTE ESE COMENTARIO TRUNKS LE MANDO UNA MIRADA ASESINA A GOTEN MIENTRAS QUE ESTE AL IGUAL QUE MARRON Y SOFI SE REIAN; PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE TRUNKS Y GOTEN YA ERAN ADULTOS TODAVIA SE SEGUIAN COMPORTANDO COMO UNOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS.

TRUNKS:-SERA MEJOR QUE CIERRES LA BOCA GOTEN

GOTEN:-YA ME CALMO, HAY QUE GRUÑON TE HAS VUELTO

TRUNKS:-YA BASTA GOTEN, ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO JUSTO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASI

GOTEN:-TIENES RAZON

MARRON:-BUENO YO YA ME HIRE, ADIOS TRUNKS MUCHA SUERTE

SOFI:-ADIOS PAPI CUIDATE MUCHO TE QUIERO

MARRON CARGO ENTRE SUS BRAZOS A SU HIJA MIENTRAS SE DIRIGIAN A LA GUARIDA DE C.C.

TRUNKS:-HAY QUE IRNOS YA

DICHO ESTO GOTEN Y TRUNKS SE FUERON VOLANDO A REVISAR TODA LA ZONA.

CON 17

17 ESTABA AFUERA DE SU CASA OBSERVANDO DESDE LAS MONTAÑAS EL DESASTRE QUE HABIA EN LA CIUDAD MIENTRAS SENTIA UN KI MUY PODEROSO, SHIKEI QUIEN ESTABA OBSERVANDO A 17 DESDE EL MARCO DE LA PUERTA CAMINO HACIA EL; SABIA QUE A SU ESPOSO LE PREOCUPABA ESE NUEVO ENEMIGO AL IGUAL QUE A ELLA YA QUE CASI NUNCA 17 SE QUEDABA EN SILENCIO ABSOLUTO.

17:-¿ME PREGUNTO QUE HABRA PASADO?

SHIKEI:-YO TAMBIEN, DESDE QUE OCURRIO LA EXPLOSION SIENTO UN KI DEMASIADO PODEROSO

17:-IGUAL LO SIENTO Y NO ES SOLO UNO SINO HAY 3 MAS SOLO QUE ESOS CASI SE PARECEN AL KI DE GOKU Y LOS DEMAS

DIJO MIENTRAS SE CRUZABA DE BRAZOS Y VEIA A SU ESPOSA, 17 SINTIO UN ENORME ESCALOFRIO Y UN MIEDO INMENSO SOBRE EL YA QUE SE DIO CUENTA QUE EL NUEVO ENEMIGO SOBREPASABA LOS PODERES DE CUALQUIER GUERRERO QUE EXISTIERA EN LA TIERRA, LE ATERRABA LA IDEA DE PERDER A SHIKEI YA QUE ELLA ERA SU TODO, NO QUERIA QUE NADA MALO LE PASARA ELLA, A EL NO LE IMPORTABA SUFRIR MIENTRAS QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA BIEN.

SHIKEI:-SIENTO EL KI DE LOS DEMAS, PARECE QUE IRAN A LA GUARIDA QUE HAY EN C.C.

17:-TIENES RAZON

Shikei: -¿ HIREMOS?

17 SOLO SUSPIRO PESADAMENTE YA QUE DE NUEVO TENIA QUE TOMAR LA AYUDA DE GOKU Y LOS DEMAS PERO ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE MANTENER A SHIKEI A SALVO.

17:-SUPONGO QUE SI, ES EL LUGAR MAS SEGURO QUE HAY

SHIKEI:-PERO KUROTA Y AKANE

17:-DE SEGURO ELLOS YA NOTARON EL KI DE LOS DEMAS, YA SABRAN A DONDE TIENEN QUE IR

SHIKEI:-DE ACUERDO

SHIKEI Y 17 EMPRENDIERON EL VUELO A LA GUARIDA DE C.C., SHIKEI ESTABA PENSANDO EN SUS HIJOS AL IGUAL QUE 17 PERO AMBOS SABIAN QUE TANTO KUROTA Y COMO AKANE ERAN MUY PODEROSOS Y PODRIAN DEFENDERSE DE CUALQUIER PELIGRO, PERO AL FINAL DE TODO SI LES PREOCUPABAN YA QUE ERAN SUS HIJOS, NO IMPORTABA SI YA TENIAN 15 AÑOS TEMIAN QUE ALGO MALO LES PASARA, DECIDIERON MEJOR NO PENSAR MUCHO EN ESA IDEA YA QUE LOS PODIA PONER MAL A LOS 2 Y NO ESTABAN PARA PONERSE MAL PORQUE HABIA UN NUEVO ENEMIGO CON EL CUAL LUCHARIA PARA MANTENER A LA TIERRAY A LA HUMANIDAD A SALVO AUNQUE A ELLOS CASI NO LES IMPORTABAN LOS DEMAS DEBIAN HACERLO POR LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS QUERIAN A SALVO.

EN LA GUARIDA DE C.C.

BULMA ESTABA ENCERRADA JUNTO CON VEGETA, BRA, UUB, PAN, MILK, GOHAN, VIDEL Y PICCORO INVESTIGANDO QUE HABIA PASADO EN LA CIUDAD, TODOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS INCLUSO VEGETA YA QUE HABIAN SENTIDO EL INMENSO KI DEL ENEMIGO.

GOHAN:-EL KI DEL INDIVIDUO ES MUY IMPRESIONANTE, NO ES ASI SR. PICCORO

PICCORO:-SI SUPERA HASTA A FREZER MILLONES DE VECES

BULMA:-¿QUE? ¿SUPERA EL KI DE FREZER?

PICCORO:-ASI ES

MILK:-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES PODRA VENCERLO, HAY NO VAMOS A MORIR, SI TAN SOLO GOKU ESTUVIERA AQUÍ

VEGETA:-NO HACE FALTA QUE EL INUTIL DE KAKAROTO PELEE YA QUE YO SOY MUCHO MAS PODEROSO QUE EL ASI QUE TENDRE MUCHA MAS VENTAJA EN LA PELEA

PICCORO:-NO DEMUESTRES TU ORGULLO, ASI SOLO DEMOSTRARAS QUE TIENES MIEDO Y QUE TE PREOCUPA EL NUEVO ENEMIGO

UUB:-NO ES UN ENEMIGO CUALQUIERA

PAN:-¿QUE DICES?

UUB:-AUNQUE SOLO PUEDA SENTIR SU KI, PUEDO NOTAR QUE TIENE MUCHAS HABILIDADES Y TECNICAS MUY PODEROSAS

PICCORO:-TIENES RAZON, PERO POR AHORA HAY QUE ESPERAR A QUE GOKU VENGA TAL VEZ EL SABE ALGO

EN ESE MOMENTO SONO EL TIMBRE Y BULMA VA A ABRIR Y SE ENCUENTRA CON MARRON QUIEN TENIA CARGADA A SOFI.

BULMA:-MARRON QUERIDA ¿ESTAS BIEN?

MARRON:-SI DESCUIDE SUEGRA NO SE PREOCUPE

SOFI:-ABUELITA

BULMA:-HOLA SOFI, VAYA SI QUE ESTAS MUY LINDA EL DIA DE HOY

DIJO MIENTRAS CARGABA Y LE SONREIA A SU NIETA, LA CUAL TODOS AMABAN Y LE CUMPLIAN SUS CAPRICHOS INCLUSO VEGETA QUIEN HACIA CON SOFI LO CUAL NUNCA HIZO CON SUS HIJOS, YA QUE SIEMPRE SE LA PASABA JUNTO A ELLA, LA LLEVABA AL PARQUE, JUGABA CON ELLA, LA ACOMPAÑABA DE COMPRAS Y DEMASIADAS COSAS MAS, AVECES ESO HACIA QUE SUS HIJOS SINTIERAN ALGO DE CELOS YA QUE TRUNKS SIEMPRE SE TENIA QUE GANAR UN PASEO CON EL Y BRA AUNQUE A ELLA SI LA LLEVABA A ALGUNOS LUGARES NUNCA LO HACIA POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA YA QUE SIEMPRE ERA LA CHICA ERA QUIEN LO OBLIGABA A IR CON ELLA, EN CAMBIO CON SOFI VEGETA ERA EL QUE INSISTIA Y SE OFRECIA A LLEVARLA A CUALQUIER LUGAR, CIERTO ALGUNOS LUGARES NO LE AGRADABAN PERO LO HACIA CON EL PROPOSITO DE ESTAR CON SU NIETA YA QUE ELLA ERA LA UNICA A LA CUAL VEGETA LE SONREIA NO CON UNA DE ESAS SONRISAS MALIGNAS QUE TENIA SINO CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA, LA UNICA CON LA CUAL NO SE PORTABA GROSERO Y LA UNICA QUE LE HABLABA CON UNA BONITA VOZ QUE ERA DIRIGIDA PARA SOFI Y PARA NADIE MAS.

MARRON:-SOFI SALUDA POR FAVOR

PIDIO AMABLEMENTE MARRON, CUANDO SOFI ESCUCHO LA PEDICION DE SU MADRE, SU ABUELA LA BAJO Y UNO A UNO DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ LOS FUE SALUDANDO CON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA HASTA A PICCORO QUIEN SE SONROJO LEVEMENTE ANTE LA ACCION DE LA PEQUEÑA, PERO CUANDO LLEGO ENFRENTE DE SU ABUELO LO VIO Y LE SONRIO, VEGETA LA CARGO Y AL TENERLA EN SU BRAZOS UNA SONRISA MUY SINCERA SE DIBUJO EN SU ROSTRO.

VEGETA:-HOLA MI PRINCESA, ¿COMO ESTAS?

SOFI:-MUY BIEN ABUELITO, ¿PERO PORQUE MI PAPI NO HA LLEGADO AUN?

VEGETA:-TU PAPA TUVO QUE VER SI LAS PERSONAS DE ESTE PLANETA ESTABAN BIEN YA QUE ALGO MUY MALO ESTA PASANDO PERO TU NO TE PREOCUPES MI PRINCESA QUE YO SIEMPRE TE VOY A PROTEGER CON MI VIDA

SOFI:-¿ENSERIO?

VEGETA SOLO ASINTIO, LA VERDAD A SOFI LA PONIA MUY FELIZ ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS DE SU ABUELO YA QUE SIEMPRE LE LLEGABAN A SU CORAZON.

SOFI:-GRACIAS ABUELITO, TE QUIERO MUCHO

VEGETA:-YO IGUAL TE QUIERO MUCHO

LO DIJO CASI EN UN SUSURRO YA QUE EL NO ERA DE ESE TIPO DE PERSONAS QUE EXPRESABAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS ENFRENTE DE LA GENTE, QUERIA A SOFI Y MUCHO, ELLA ERA SU PRINCESA A LA CUAL TENIA QUE PROTEGER MAS QUE A NADIE; NO SIGNIFICABA QUE SUS HIJOS NO LE IMPORTABAN O QUE NO LOS QUISIERA, SOLO QUE CON SOFI QUERIA VERLA CRECER Y TAMBIEN VIVIR LA EXPERIENCIA DE LA PATERNIDAD QUE LO HACIA MUY FELIZ.

BULMA:-QUE LINDA ESCENA NO LO CREEN

BRA:-ESTOY DE ACUERDO, ES MUY HERMOSO QUE ME HACEN LLORAR

PAN:-NO SEAS MUY SENTIMENTAL

BRA:-CALLATE QUE TUTAMBIEN TIENES GANAS DE LLORAR

PAN:-TIENES RAZON

CUANDO VEGETA ESCUCHO ESOS COMENTARIOS RAPIDAMENTE SE SEPARO UN POCO DE SU NIETA PARA LANZARLES A TODOS UNA MIRADA ASESINA, LE AVERGONZABA QUE SE DIERAN CUENTA DE SU MOMENTO SENTIMENTAL.

VEGETA:-QUE ESTAN MIRANDO TODOS USTEDES

LA VOZ DE VEGETA ASUSTO A TODOS COMO SIEMPRE YA QUE SU ORGULLO ERA EL QUE SIEMPRE SE HACIA PRESENTE EN CASI TODAS LAS SITUACIONES E IMPEDIA QUE EL DEMOSTRARA SUS VERDADEROS PERO TENIA QUE MANTENERSE SERIO COMO SIEMPRE PORQUE SI LOS LLEGARA A MOSTRAR SERIA COMO UN HUMANO Y ESA IDEA LE DABAN GANAS DE VOMITAR O AVECES A AUTODESTRUIRSE.

MARRON:-SOFI CARIÑO PORQUE NO VAS CON TU TIA BRA Y TU TIA PAN A JUGAR

SOFI:-ESTA BIEN MAMI

PAN SABIA QUE MARRON ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TRUNKS ASI QUE CAMINO HACIA ELLA Y LA ABRAZO, MARRON ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA, SU CONFIDENTE EN TODO, SABIA QUE CON ELLA SIEMPRE PODIA CONTAR Y LE AGRADECIA CON TODO SU CORAZON QUE ELLA LE HUBIESE ARREGLADO UNA CITA CON UUB PORQUE SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR MARRON TAL VEZ NUNCA UUB Y PAN SE ENAMORARIAN.

PAN:-DESCUIDA EL ESTARA BIEN

MARRON:-LO SE GRACIAS

GOHAN:-SI MARRON NO TE PREOCUPES VAS A VER QUE TRUNKS Y GOTEN LLEGARAN A SALVO

MARRON:-TIENES RAZON

BULMA:-ME PREGUNTO QUE ESTARAN HACIENDO

CON TRUNKS Y GOTEN

AMBOS ESTABAN EN UNA CIUDAD QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDA, EN SU ALREDEDOR HABIA FUEGO Y HUMO CASI POR TODOS LADOS, HIBAN VOLANDO TRANQUILAMENTE CUANDO DE PRONTO LOS DOS SE DETUVIERON.

TRUNKS:-GOTEN SIENTES ESE KI

GOTEN:-SI LO PUEDO SENTIR

TRUNKS:-AL PARECER ES OTRO YA QUE ESTE KI NO SE PARECE AL DEL ENEMIGO

GOTEN:-TIENES RAZON PERO QUIEN SERA

TRUNKS:-NO LO SE

GOTEN:-CREO QUE SERA MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS YA

TRUNKS:-AGUARDA, PUEDO SENTIR 2 KIS ACERCANDO MAS PERO ESTOS SE ESTAN ACERCANDO

GOTEN:-HEY TRUNKS

CUANDO GOTEN LO LLAMO TRUNKS INMEDIATAMENTE VOLTEO Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE ATRÁS DE ELLOS ESTABAN


End file.
